


Discoveries in the late Evening

by Neiroel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiroel/pseuds/Neiroel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request was:"Elrond has a secret vice. Glorfindel finds out. An indecent proposal; a friendship tested; sex of the angry but deeply satisfying sort. One of them likes to talk dirty. I adore angst and introspection-make it about more than just sex;dig deep. 1st person Pov."</p><p>Elrond Peredhel was well known for his many virtues, he was kind, selfless, gentle and open for anyone who needed help.<br/>What many people did not know that sometimes he was easily annoyed, especially in meetings when his lover, Glorfindel, was not sitting next to him.<br/>What no one knew was that Elrond was jealous.<br/>Jealous of something that he thought he could never have with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries in the late Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zinneth (Zoya_Zalan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/gifts).



> It took me a long time to come up with this story and I fear that it is not quite what the requester originally asked for. I did my best and would like to apologize for and grammatical or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Please enjoy this story!  
> ~Neiroel

I sighed. It was one of those pointless meetings again, Erestor had gathered everyone to talk about the next feas. And of course Glorfindel was on a patrol! Normally these meetings weren't so bad with Glorfindel sitting next to me and quietly jesting about everything.

“The question is if we invite the dwarfs and humans or not?”, a young Ellon in the corner asked.

Erestor nodded: 

“Yes, if we do invite one of them we need to invite the others as well, or else someone will be offended there is no other way”….. 

I stopped listening after that, this was truly not important, why did Erestor have to have a meeting for this? He would, at the end decide everything himself or ask me to decide it. I was very tempted to sigh again.

“What do you think my lord?”

I looked up to Erestor, surprised- What were they talking about again?

Erestor seemed to sense my confusion: “My lord, do you think that we should invite the dwarves to our spring festival?”, he asked again.

I thought for a moment, a good political relationship between dwarves was very important for future alliances, but the dwarves also had a terrible behaviour.  
Then I had an idea, we would invite them for the last two days instead of the whole five days inwhich the festival normally would take place. I presented my thoughts and they quickly agreed with me.

Erestor then began speaking about what kind of foods would be served and how much food was going to be needed, stopped listening again at that point, the list was going to be presented to me at the end of their discussion and I would have the final word.  
I looked back at Erestor. He looked so serious and regal in these councils, not at all how I had seen him a few days ago.

My mind wandered off to that day, it was an early spring night and the air was finally beginning to be warmer after the long winter days.  
I had planned to spend my evening in the public baths, which not only had a great view on the valley, but were secluded enough to grant privacy.

As I entered the public baths, I heard a low moan, but could see no one else.  
At first I was confused but then I saw Erestor with another Ellon in one of the baths hidden behind a few rocks.  
I quickly realised that what they were doing was not in any way something, that I wanted to disturb. 

I wanted to retreat to as I was sure that they did not want to be interrupted but my eyes were captured by the image they painted: The Ellon pulled Erestor's head back with his hair and towered over him, dominating him fully.

“I want to fuck you”, I heard a breathless voice saying

“Yes, yes please!”, Erestor moaned loudly.

I watched as this rough display of passion and love and felt myself getting very hard. I disappeared as those two climaxed, not wanting to be discovered.

I quickly went to my rooms and drew myself a bath. When the bath was ready and I surrounded by the hot water, I stroked myself to completion.  
What I had seen was something that I was now desperately longing for. Sex with Glorfindel was always sweet, sensual and slow. I could not imagine that Glorfindel would ever dare to take me so roughly and dominate me, just as the Ellon had dominated Erestor.

The Erestor who I saw in front of me now, was nothing compared to the elf who I had seen, the elf who had been lost in the throws of passion.  
I ripped myself away from those thoughts. I should not think of this during the council or I would have a more desperate matter than boredom to think about.

The rest of the meeting passed more slowly than it had before. At the end I was almost struggling not to yawn, it was a never ending battle. When the meeting finally ended I was almost cried tears of joy.

It was time for the evening meal now and I was quite hungry so I quickly went to the Great Hall to eat.

Dinner was over quickly, most of the inhabitants of Rivendell did not seem to be in the mood to have long conversations. They probably had better things to do on this warm spring evening. 

I, of course, was still alone. Glorfindel would not return for another two weeks, which made me feel very lonely.  
I stared at the dessert, a smooth, creamy chocolate pudding. It was one of my favourites but today it could not bring me the joy that it normally did.

I quickly finished and excused myself. Not that there were many elves left at the table: Most of the advisor had retreated to their rooms and ate a private meal there, Erestor had excused himself a few minutes ago; he seemed to be anxious to finish his dinner. The other Elves would come to the hall later, in the late evening as it normally was our way.

I opted for a walk in the garden, hoping to gain some privacy to reflect on my thoughts.  
To my surprise, the garden was relatively empty for this time of day, in one corner behind of a rosebush a young couple exchange secret kisses.  
Some sat on one of the benches watching the last rays of the sun colouring the evening sky in pink and orange.

I stood still for a moment and breathed the cool evening air in. It was liberating and rejuvenating. I began to rejoice in being alive again. I could spend those last two weeks without Glorfindel and when he'd get back we would- no those thoughts should be saved for a different moment, I quickly pushed them away.

I closed my eyes and just breathed. Breathed without feeling rushed or worried, the stress just fell from my shoulders. 

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Erestor and the young Ellon hurrying along one of the baths which would lead them to a hidden clearing, not far away. I was torn, I desperately wanted to see them again, see Erestor being dominated by that cocky Ellon, wanted to hear him scream and see him squirm against the hold of the younger again.  
But I knew that it was wrong, I knew that it was most certainly was going to get my into trouble, I knew that sooner or later I was going to be seen. But I went against my instincts and quietly followed them.

The next two weeks passed quickly. I spend my evenings searching for Erestor and the young Ellon and watching them together. I spend my night fantasizing about how Glorfindel would take me in the same brutal way Erestor was taken and I spend my days feeling terribly alone, guilty and wrong.

Why?? Why couldn’t I stop watching them? It had become a very bad habit, no it was a vice and one that I could not get rid of.  
It destroyed me and how would I ever tell dear, loving Glorfindel about this? No, I could never tell him. I would break his heart if I told him.

On that particular day, I followed Erestor and the Ellon to the public baths again. We were in the same positions in which my doom had started.  
They were enjoying a bath and I sat behind the rock trying to appear as if their love making was not bothering or affecting me at all.  
That was until the younger Ellon reached into a bag he had brought with them and took out two small rings with some sort of clamps attached to them.  
He put them on Erestors hard nipples. Erestor moaned loudly and threw his head back. The young Ellon pulled lightly on the rings and Erestor moaned again. 

I was utterly fascinated by the picture they painted. I had seen them together for so many times but every time I saw them, they had found a new way, a more creative way to enjoy each others bodies and neither was ashamed to ask for more.

I was so distracted with watching the two move together, that I did not notice the door to the baths open and someone entering them.

The only thing I did notice was when I heard a far too familiar voice ask:

“Elrond? What are you doing here, Meleth?” 

I looked up to see Glorfindel, dirty from the road, looking at me. I did not dare to say a thing, I just waited for him to do anything at all. The tension in the room was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.  
Even Erestor and his Ellon must have noticed us as I could not hear anything coming from their direction either.  
I saw Glorfindel realising what I had been doing, the confusion leaving his fair features. 

That was the moment when I panicked and ran. I could not face Glorfindel, did not want to hurt him and I did not want to feel the shame, did not want to see Erestor. I ran through the entire house, into the gardens and from there into the forest. 

I did not feel anything. I just wanted to get away, leave and never come back. I ran until my body couldn't take the exhaustion any more. I fought against it, fought against the urge of laying down, of resting.  
I fought until my body would not obey me any longer, fought until the act of even lifting my feet was too much.  
It was then when my vision went black and I knew no more.

The first thing that I became aware of when I woke up, was pain. My feet hurt, my muscles ached, my heart was so heavy with shame that it pulled me to the ground.  
I did not want to do anything. I just wanted to curl up within myself and forget. Forget the shame, forget the pain that I was feeling and causing.  
I had given up.  
Whatever work I had to fulfil on Arda did not matter to me any longer.  
Someone else would have to complete. I think I fell asleep in that position, curled up, shivering and crying.

That was how I was discovered: The next thing I knew was someone shaking me, gently slapping my face and pressing a flask of something against my lips. I turned my head, refusing to drink.  
It was taken away and replaced by a cool cloth against my forehead. 

“My lord?”, I heard a soft voice ask. “My lord Elrond, can you hear me?”.

I tore my eyes open to be greeted by two relieved looking faces. It was my chief advisor Erestor and his beloved. The very two elves that I had been dreading to meet again.

“My lord, this is my beloved, Haldir. I believe you recognize him?”, Erestor asked. 

My face began burning in shame and humiliation.

“My lord.”, Erestor hesitantly began, “Elrond. Please do not be embarrassed, Haldir and I have discussed this and we both do not mind. In fact, it rather is a compliment to us.”

“Aaaaand, my lord, if you wish, you could join us next time. We'll make room for you. I am sure you look quite lovely underneath those robes.”, Haldir said and grinned cheekily.

I blushed again and looked at the floor. 

“Haldir! That was inappropriate and not helpful right now! Besides, I did not agree to your proposal.”

I did not truly listen to their banter. I was busy thinking of what would happen next. I did not want to return to the city, especially not like this. But with Erestor and Haldir here, I did not have a choice. They probably would drag me back while singing songs.

“Now Elrond, lets get you back into Imladris, shall we?”, asked Erestor merrily and lifted my onto my feet.

I, of course, protested but Erestor did not give in. He held me, while Haldir took care of the two horses. I struggled against his tight hold but I was too weak to even stand a chance.

“Elrond please! Glorfindel is worried about you, he hasn't rested for the two days that you have been gone. Please see reason my friend. If you will not come with us, Glorfindel will come searching for you and we both know that after the patrol he is not strong enough to go on another trip without rest, he would surely collapse before he finds you!” 

That stopped me. Glorfindel should not get hurt, no, I had to avoid it at all costs. 

Erestor let got of my shortly after and we were ready to leave.  
I suddenly felt very dizzy and after my first step forwards, my knees gave him and as soon as I knew, I had fallen to the floor.  
Erestor lifted my onto one of the horses and mounted behind me, holding me so I would not fall down. Haldir mounted the other horse and we began our trip home. I fell asleep quickly and did not wake again for a long time. 

I distantly heard :“You brought him back! Oh thank you Erestor, thank you so much! I owe you a debt that I could never hope to repay!”

“Glorfindel, there is only one thing that I wish to be done, I wish for you two to be happy. So I ask for this: please discuss what happened. I do not wish for either of you to be unhappy or remorseful.”

“We will, Erestor, we will.”

I was lying on a very soft surface, feeling warm and content. I opened my eyes and saw Glorfindel sitting at my bedside.

“My love, I am so glad that you are back. I was so worried, I feared that you might never come back.”

He studied me for a moment and then kissed my forehead.

“Now, lets get you cleaned up, you desperately need a bath and tending to your wounds.”

I still did not say anything. Why was Glorfindel treating me like nothing had happened? He helped me unclothe and when I was fully unclothed, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bath. 

The water was warm and the scent of lavender filled the air. Glorfindel took a soft cloth and washed the dirt from my skin, he was very careful not to touch my wounds, not to hurt me further.

“Glorfindel.”,  
I started but could not get far, my voice hitched and I could not speak more. I wanted to tell him everything but I could not. I was too afraid of what he might say, I was too afraid of what might happen.

“Hush, my love not now. Just relax. We will talk later but for now let me take care of you.”

I nodded, leaned back and closed my eyes. I was not all too happy with Glorfindel promise of talking about everything that had happened but I also knew that we had to. We had to otherwise we would not be able to continue this relationship. There had to be trust between us and that trust I had broken.

When he had rinsed my hair and was satisfied that I was once again clean, he lifted me out of the now very dirty water and set me down on a towel, dried me off and kissed me again. Then he notice my feet:

“Meleth, your feet! They must hurt terribly. Please wait for a moment, I will get something to treat them.”

He hurried out of the room. I looked at my feet, they were bleeding, tiny cuts were everywhere, some where already infected.

Glorfindel returned with bandages and a salve in his arms. He gently spread the soothing balm on my feet and than carefully wrapped them with the bandages.  
I was quickly getting tired again. My eyes were falling close and Glorfindel's gentle touch was not helping me in my fight against sleep.

“It is alright, go to sleep. Regain your strength. Tomorrow we will talk.”

I don’t remembered the rest of this evening. I fell asleep again! This was becoming another bad habit of mine. Just falling asleep without finishing conversations, but to be fair to myself, I was still exhausted.

I was woken by the smell of food, my stomach growled loudly but I wanted to stay in bed and enjoy this moment for a little while longer. I heard a quiet chuckle coming from the door.

“My lord, I do believe that you are in need of some sustenance.”

It was Erestor. That advisor always managed to come to me when I did not want him to but needed him.  
Slightly annoyed, I opened my eyes to see him coming closer to the bed with a tray in his hands. It was filled with all kinds of delicious foods.

“I noticed that both you and Glorfindel were missing at the breakfast table, so I decided to pay you two a visit and bring some food. You will not be needed today, I took the liberty of finishing your paperwork for you. The rest can be dealt with tomorrow. Rest well, my lord, we all hope to see you at dinner.” 

With that he placed the tray on my bedside table and left the room.

“I smell food.” said a sleepy voice beside me. I noticed now the Glorfindel had curled up next tome on the bed.

“Erestor has brought us some breakfast.”, I replied and reached for the teapot and two cups. 

We ate in silence, both in deep thought.  
After we had finished, Glorfindel sighed and put the rest of our breakfast away. I knew what would come now and I was not happy about it. Glorfindel sat back down on the bed and looked at me with a serious expression on his face:

“Elrond, it is time that we talk. We both know that we can not ignore what happened, so I ask you: why?”

I too sighed and fidgeted with the sheet. I avoided looking at him, I did not wish to see the disappointment in his eyes nor the pain that my admission would surely cause.

“I do not know how to start,”, I began softly. “I am ashamed. I am so terribly ashamed because of all of this and I know that this should never have happened.”

I took a deep breath in. There was no way back now, Glorfindel deserved to know.

“About two weeks ago I stumbled upon Erestor and Haldir in the very same baths you saw me in two days ago. They were, just as they were two days ago, uhm.. engaged… with each other. I wanted to leave and not disturb them but they way they were together, it was so captivating that I stayed and watch. Over the last two weeks I was seeking them out to watch them, watch their lovemaking. You caught me in that act.”

Embarrassed I stared at the duvet.

“Elrond, why? What is so different that you would watch them again and again?” 

I could hear the pain in his voice. I swallowed, my throat felt really dry. I would have to explain more, this was not enough.

“Glorfindel, I love you and I love making love with you but...”

“But what?” Glorfindel was getting angry and annoyed now, “tell me Elrond, Tell me!!”

“They do it differently! Every time they have found a different creative way of making love and I, I...”

“You what Elrond?! You would rather fuck with them than with me?”

“No Glorfindel, I, I desire it. I want to be claimed, ridden! I love you and you only, but sometimes I want you to be rougher with me, I..”

I did not know what else to say, I told him everything that was in my heart. I looked up to see the expression on Glorfindel's face change from anger and hurt to anger and determination.

“So you want to be fucked, fucked like a wild stallion would claim his mare?”

He expected no answer, needed no answer. He ripped the duvet out of my hands, threw it on the floor and crushed me onto the mattress, I moaned loudly, I had not been expecting this at all, this was new and exiting. I felt myself getting erect saw that Glorfindel too sported an erection.

He tore of my shirt and trousers, I felt the cool air hitting my hot skin, Glorfindel slid is hands up and down my torso, than grabbed my head and kissed me brutally. I moaned into the kiss and slid my hands up his back. He quickly grabbed them and put them over my head.

“Don’t you move those hands, if you do all of this will stop, do you understand?”

I nodded and hissed as his erection brushed mine. 

“Please!”, I cried

Glorfindel smiled, he ground his pelvis against me and smashed his mouth against mine. I was overwhelmed this was so much better than what I had ever imagined.  
Glorfindel then slid lower and lower until his was was next to my erection. He licked it and then blew on it. I squirmed.

“Stop...teasing”, I panted

“Hmm what do you want me to do?”, asked Glorfindel with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Take me into your mouth, please!”

“Take what into my mouth?”

“My cock, please suck my cock!”

Glorfindel happily complied and swallowed my cock.  
He set a quick pace, I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I was close, so close! 

Just as I was almost over the edge, Glorfindel squeezed the base of my cock, denying me the orgasm. I wailed loudly, why had he stopped? This had felt so good!

Then I felt something at my guardian ring, first softly stroking it and then dipping inside. Then Glorfindel forced my knees apart and coated his fingers with oil. 

He was stretching me with two fingers now, quickly scissoring in and out of my body. I could not take any more of this torment.

“Glorfindel, please, take me, fuck me now!”

Glorfindel turned me over and lifted me so that I was now on my hands and knees.  
I felt the blunt, slick head of his cock pressed against my entrance now and he thrust inside, fast. 

I screamed and trembled as Glorfindel pounded into my body, again and again.  
He pulled on my hair and I was gone, the pleasure kept building and building, I heard Glorfindel behind me moaning and I was sobbing with pleasure, begging for Glorfindel to continue fucking me. 

Then something exploded behind my eyes and my entire body tensed, convulsed in the throws of pleasure.  
I screamed, my orgasm was powerful and overwhelming and I did not care who heard me.

Glorfindel behind me, too reached his orgasm and buried himself deeply into my body. As we drew out, my arms began to buckle and I collapsed on the bed, again completely exhausted.

“Careful love, don't hurt yourself”, I heard Glorfindel say. I only turned my head into his direction

“Let my check you for injuries and clean you up before anything else.”

After he was satisfied that I had not been injured by this rough treatment, he lay down beside me.

“Forgive me?”, I asked quietly staring into Glorfindel's blue eyes

 

“Always, my love.”, he answered and kissed me.

“I am curious though, love.”

“Hm?”, I asked.

“Why did you not tell me earlier that you desired this. I thought that you would dislike being fucked in such a way.”

“I never thought that I would want this either, it just has never crossed my mind and imagining you taking me like that was almost impossible.”

Glorfindel just laughed and snuggled up to him. Everything was well again.

At least that is what I thought until this evening. 

We both had decided to go to the Great Hall for dinner, it was then that I discovered that moving and especially sitting down on the hard wooden chair was very uncomfortable. 

I squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.  
Glorfindel discreetly handed me a pillow with a guilty look on his face. Erestor and Haldir noticed it though and grinned at me.

Haldir whispered to Glorfindel:

“Are you two sure that you don't want to join us? There is so much that we could show you.”

Glorfindel just shook his head and continued eating his dinner.  
I ate my chocolate pudding, it tasted even more delicious than I had remembered.

 

Finis!


End file.
